filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Jingle Balls
*Jingle* *Jingle* No!!! - Jingle Balls Frank, or "Frankleballs." Jingle Balls is a lesser-known character in the Lycraverse, being featured in select videos. It [1] plays a key role in its few appearances. He also appears in the book Francis of the Filth. Origins Jingle Balls is not a Lycra but, much like Percy the Pigeon, a cross between an animal (reindeer) and an otherwise normal human. It first appeared in'' ''BATSU GAME - WASABI DRINK (UNRELEASED FOOTAGE) (which he lost and drank the Wasabi drink) and was later shown in 420 BLAZE IT IN JAPANESE (JAPANESE 101) where Filthy Frank and Jingle Balls fused together, although only momentarily and at only a perceived threat, leading to the separation seconds later. Physical Characteristics Jingle Balls does not have many features. Under normal circumstance it wears the Japanese schoolgirl outfit that is seen on the few female characters in the show, which hints at a possible female character, along with what appears to be coming from under the mask; long flowing, blonde hair. While it is odd that the hair emerges from the front end, it is hard to ignore. It is possible that, rather than hair, Jingle Balls possesses a beard. Jingle Balls' collar also features a bell, that can be heard ringing as it moves, hinting that it may be possible Jingle Balls was a real reindeer and became mutated during the creation of the Lycra as a failed transformation, which would explain why it and Frank seem to be able to fuse, though that may simply be through the power of Frank alone. Abilities # Ball Jingling # Extreme tolerance to consuming lethal substances Speculation It seems like Jingle Balls was formerly a male reindeer who was mistreated by Santa. One day, Rudolph (which would be his former name) claims to be starving while flying during a Christmas night. Santa then has refused to feed him, and as Santa's sleigh was slowing down due to Rudolph dying, when returning back to the North Pole, he then physically abused him, then beat him up multiple times, and then a few days later, he disowned him. Rudolph, searching for food, was then wandering across the Canadian islands. Days later, it seems like Chin-Chin came to Earth to cause a chromosomal strike, which was meant to be striked on humans. However, it seems like the strike has also affected him, turning him into a failed mutation of a lycra. Rudolph, as a failed transformation of a lycra, then became a human/reindeer hybrid. Not only that he was supposed to be a male, his gender changed to unisex. Thus was born a creature known as Jingle Balls. Rudolph, now Jingle Balls, was then found starving to death in the streets of New York City by Frank, who then housed him along with friends, and then fed him with what was supposed to be either fried rice or ramen. Jingle Balls then became good friends with Frank, and as he was physically better over time, he then has decided to call animal protection service so they go after Santa. This, however, would give a lot of confusion to the animal organizations, as Rudolph turned from a reindeer to a human/reindeer crossbreed as Jingle Balls, and so the SPCA didn't know what to do about his case. It is unknown if Santa is officially wanted for animal abuse. Notes 1 While referred to as male on occasion, Jingle Balls is of an unknown hybrid species and it is unknown if its kind possesses any form of gender. Category:Characters Category:Frank's Friends Category:Minor Characters Category:Puking Characters Category:Animals Category:Hybrid Entities Category:Human Category:Batsu Game Participants